To Hell and Back
by TheInvisibleShapeshifter
Summary: Nazi-Germany is taking another stab at world domination- and he intends to go to the gates of Hell to get the power needed to do it... Which leads to kidnapping, dimension jumping, angry Nordics and too many demons to count.


Nazi-Germany sat in a darkened room, staring at the screens before him. Images flickered across them, people laughing, fighting and talking, all unaware of being watched. He leaned forward, eyes narrowing as he zoomed in on one screen in particular.

Five men could be seen on this frame, three blondes, a silverette, and a short, scowling man wearing a green beanie. Nazi-Germany panned the camera over them, starting with the Swede as the blonde jumped away from the Finn, who swung a knife at him threateningly. The tall Norwegian tried to step between them, saying something that Nazi-Germany could not hear. His cameras were not close enough to pick up on what they were saying; it did not matter though. These three were not what had caught his attention.

He turned the camera a bit more, letting his gaze hang appreciatively over the Dane's slim figure for a second, before finally settling on the object of his attention: Iceland. Or rather, what Iceland had in his arms, and the things sitting around him. _What are those things? _Nazi-Germany wondered. They were black, and looked like very dark shadows with sharp teeth and orange, glowing eyes. The creatures were definitely not of this world, yet Iceland seemed completely at ease with the... _demons_? He guessed.

As he watched, Denmark accidently took a step too close to one of the creatures. It leaped up and snarled at him. Denmark jumped, startled, into Norway, sending them both stumbling backwards. Nazi-Germany relished the look of fear on their faces, but his attention was drawn back to the demon as its brethren joined it. All of the creatures bared their teeth, hissing, and dark, menacing auras began to rise up around them. Nazi-Germany was fascinated. _Imagine how much chaos and fear these creatures could cause if I had them! Who needs an army of soldiers when just a few of these things could probably terrorize most of the world into submission!?_

His rising excitement was dimmed a little when the rational side him asked, _And just how do you expect to control them? _

_Shut up, _he told it; however, it was too late, and his mood was ruined. Nazi-Germany slumped in his seat, eyes returning to the screen as his mind searched for a solution. Iceland had put himself between the demons and the four other Nordics- all who were cowering in fear of the little devils- and was trying to calm the creatures. Nazi-Germany smirked, expecting the silverette to be torn apart.

To his astonishment, the demons backed down when the Icelander began to yell at them, looking almost... ashamed? Well, as ashamed as demonic beings could look, anyway. Iceland seemed to be telling them to leave. And they obeyed him! Nazi-Germany watched in shock as the demons turned and scampered into the shadows.

He paused the live feed and leaned back, steepling his fingers in front of him. The screen was frozen on the image of Iceland watching the last of the demons disappear into the shadows. To have control over those creatures... He smirked, and let loose the evil laugh building in his throat.

Nazi-Germany had a certain Icelander to visit.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

* * *

**Dun dun du- cough- duuunnnnn!**

**Creepy-Nazi-Germany being creepy!**

** If you haven't guessed already, Nazi-Germany was stalking all the other countries with his cameras. And if you were wondering what was going on with those weird thoughts on Denmark Nazi-Germany kept having, ever since I read that one comic with Nazi-Germany being all creepy towards Denmark, it has been stuck in my head that N-G is just a _little _bit obsessed with our favorite Dane.**

** And thus goes the prologue for my first crossover! I don't know how often updates will be, so if you're kind enough to give this crappy story a chance, they will be fairly sporadic. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated, but if you are too lazy to review, I completely understand ;)**


End file.
